Vehicles such as motorcycles have various equipment options for accessorizing the vehicle. The equipment options may include short fenders, two-up seats, passenger backrest, luggage rack, windshield, and leather or hardcase saddlebags. The saddlebags, which provide storage compartments, generally attach to the motorcycle fender and/or frame. The saddlebags are arranged to couple to the motorcycle using a complex assortment of bolts and support plates which remain visible when the saddlebags are removed.